


Staking Claim

by tacentAcharne (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, Only part of a role play, Roleplay, Shower Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, shhhhh just enjoy it kiddies, the really good part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tacentAcharne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave was more vocal than Bro had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claim

**Author's Note:**

> All my best rps begin on a chat site (msparp or trollmegle) and end up being finished on Skype or Pesterchum. Either way, my Dave for this is perfect.
> 
> I'm calling Bro Dirk for this because it just feels odd writing "Bro" over and over again. 8l He's still Bro, from the Beta session. Not Dirk from the Alpha session. Shhhh.
> 
> I wrote for Dirk, and I have no link to my Dave but my Dave is a perfect person and I really hope they don't mind me posting this. ouo
> 
> Dear god I hope I corrected both of our spelling and grammar mistakes OTL

Having extreme speed was always an advantage. Pesterchum was quickly shut down, or at least set to offline and the laptop was shut. Dirk hadn't been kidding around at all when he said he was going to warm up the shower before getting Dave from his room. When he reached the bathroom, it was still a bit chilly, but it would be regular temperature again soon enough. The shower was flicked on to the usual setting, slightly below the 'H' so no skin was burned, and the bathroom was quickly abandoned. Dirk could have gotten to Dave's room in a few seconds if he used his speed, but he walked, kicking open Dave's door when he got to the room. He'd fix the door later.

His eyes flickered between hiss computer and the door; red orbs having difficulty staying lodged in one place. Upon noticing the others handle wander into the offline regions, he bit his lip, a tightly knit bundle of nervousness, apprehension, and even need spiraling through his nerves. It was something he'd thought of often - wanted, even more than not - though he found himself completely cut off from his thoughts when the door banged open. Dave froze; expression surprisingly blank despite his surprise, though a small twinge of mischief crossed his lips, tightening himself around the chair. He was not going to make this easy.

Dirk smirked, only slightly, before making his way over to Dave, stopping just in front of him. He knew how his little brother worked. It would be a project to get Dave out of that chair, despite already telling the kid he'd carry him. It'd be a mock strife, only with a better ending. If need be, he'd take the chair with them. Not a bad idea, actually. It was one way to get Dave to the bathroom without wrestling him. Calm approach first, then he'd take the chair. "Let go of the chair, Dave. Shower's running."

"And tell me, exactly." He shifted, pulling his legs up, crossing them and locking gazes with the other - their shades clashing, his eyes sparked with mischief. "Why the hell I would let the chair go." The smaller blonde tilted his head up, narrowing his eyes. He, too, had a good idea how the other worked - and he had the distinct feeling that clinging valiantly to the chair wouldn't be enough.

"You know exactly why you would let the chair go." Dirk bent down, resting his hands on the arms of Dave's chair where there was free space. "Now let it go." Orange eyes peered at Dave over the diagonals of those pointed shades to lock eyes with Dave, though it was harder to see the red irises through those shades that John had given him for his birthday. "You know you want to." Dirk was quite ready to pick up the chair and just walk to the bathroom with Dave clinging to said object.

"Just because I want to let the chair go." He started flexing his legs before re-curling them against the chair, his eyes all but swimming with mischief and amusement. "Doesn't mean I’m going to. Pretty sure there's more fun in this then coming along like an obedient drone. Agreed?" To emphasize, he scooted the chair away - glad that it had wheels, making it easier than scraping along the floor.

Dirk's brow twitched, stumbling only slightly as Dave rolled the chair away. He had been leaning on that, and had been dragged along with it. "I will pick this chair up and bring it with us if I have to." To show that he was serious, Dirk lifted the chair a bit, showing no problems with lifting Dave and a chair when both were dead weight. "So are you gonna make this easy for me, or will this ultimately end up with your chair either in the shower with us, or in pieces with me carrying you like a princess?"

"Let's see." He held up three fingers, his foot landing firmly on the others chest, gently pushing him away. "One, I can either get up and follow after you nicely. Which is, not happening, by the way." The first finger went down. "Two, we can break the chair and you can tote me around like m a goddamned blushing bride, which is an option." His second finger went down, leaving one. "Or three, the chair joins us in our romantic shower escapades."

"Yeah the chair isn't joining us in the shower. So that leaves option two. Your chair gets broken, and you get carried." Dirk definitely wasn't beyond breaking a chair to get to his brother. Of course, to break the chair, Dirk needed to get Dave *out* of the chair, which had been the original problem. "You just can't make anything easy for me, can you?" Two strides, and Dirk was, once again, in front of Dave, though this time, an arm had snaked its way behind Dave's lower back, and one under Dave's legs. One foot was placed onto the seat of the chair where Dave's body wasn't. "You're mine, princess." And Dirk lifted Dave up, pushing the chair away from Dave as he lifted. Like hell Dave could hold onto the chair for dear life with one hand.

A small noise - a mixture between indignation, surprise, and happiness - slid from his lips, though of course he wouldn't make it easy. "Aren’t knights supposed to rescue the goddamned princess? Not kidnap them from their overly comfortable chairs. That's harsh, Dirk, way harsh." And, while attempting to cling desperately to the chair wouldn't work very well for either of them, he sure as hell tried. His free hand curled around the chair, dragging it with, and Dave growled mischievously. "Though I'm pretty sure a fair number of princesses have developed Stockholm syndrome over the years."

"Yeah, well screw the fairytales and those wannabe princesses. Now would you let go of the fucking chair?" Dirk pushed the chair again, attempting to push it out of Dave's grip. Dave was determined, he give him that much. The one arm that was wrapped around Dave's lower back shifted only slightly to circle Dave's bottom, freeing up one hand to pry Dave's fingers from the chair. "Dammit, kid. I'm holding you with one arm, let go of the chair. You don't need it."

The hand at his bottom made him give out a small gasp of surprise, resulting in his grip to loosen - just enough for the others tugging to work, effectively ripping the younger blonde away from the chair. To compensate, he buried his face into the crook of the others neck; something he'd always felt the urge to do, though never had the means to do it. "Fucker."

"A fucker who just won." Dirk smirked, kicking the chair further away just to prove a point. In no time at all, Dirk was leaving Dave's room, the younger Strider still in his arms, and heading towards the bathroom, where he could still hear the shower running and could see steam escaping from the opened door. "Now that I've won, I'm going to claim my prize." Dirk chuckled, though quietly.

"Claim your prize? What the fuck is this, medieval times?" He could only snort softly, his arms almost hesitantly looping around the others neck. He licked his lips, inhaling the others scent. "And for fucks sake, the bathrooms warm. Yeah, okay, this is nice. But, once again, lazy. You get the honors of removing my obstructive clothing."

"I told you I was going to turn the thermostat back up since I was the one who turned it down. Jesus, you are never satisfied are you? Do I need to make it like fucking Siberia or something for you to be satisfied?" Dirk rolled his eyes behind his shades. "You couldn't have just sat around naked, could you? Would've made my job easier. Don't mind undressing you, though." Another smirk.

"Yes, because my goal is to spend my time wandering naked. I wonder what would happen if I wandered the streets of Texas without clothes?" He cocked an eyebrow, kicking his legs, tilting his head towards the sink. "Set me down over there. And Siberia sounds nice, actually. Classy as fuck."

"I didn't mean wander Texas naked. I meant in the apartment, you little dick." Dirk set Dave down on the counter next to the sink before placing his hands on either side of Dave. "As for Siberia, maybe one day we'll go. For now, you'll have to deal with being here." Dirk reached one hand up and removed his own shades before going for Dave's. "Though you don't really seem to mind being here. You were certainly against leaving the apartment."

"You know, maybe wandering Texas naked seems like a good idea." He shot the other a crooked smirk, the amusement in his ruby red eyes glittering obviously - staring up at Dirks burnt creamsicle gaze with a carefully hidden affection. "Come on, Dirk, we both know I could have hordes of ladies swooning over my delicate little feet anytime I wanted. Guess it's pretty obvious why I didn't head out, though." He kicked off his shoes, toeing his socks off seconds later.

"Yeah, it is. But those hordes of ladies don't matter because I'm the only one allowed to see you naked. They can swoon all they want, but at the end of the day, you're mine." Dirk smirked before moving towards Dave, trapping the younger Strider's lips with his own. He made sure to kick Dave's shoes and socks off to the side with his own bare feet, finding shoes to be too much effort to put on for staying in the apartment.

His words were stolen straight from his lips, his entire body visibly relaxing the second the older blondes lips pressed against his own. Warm sparks trembled softly through his nerves, and his arms wound around the others neck - pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. He pulled away a split second later. "You're pretty possessive. Can't say I don't like it."

"I have every reason to be possessive over you." Dirk slid a hand beneath Dave's shirt after placing both their shades off to the side. His lips reconnected with Dave's as he pulled Dave closer to the edge of the counter, and consequently, towards himself.

He let out a soft hum of contentment into the kiss, bunching his fingers into the back of the others shirt, unable to comprehend that this was really happening - that it wasn't a dream, or a fantasy, or any of his teasing thoughts. He pulled away again, the steam from the shower making it more than a bit difficult to breathe. Dave didn't say anything else - his fingers tugging up his shirt, shimmying out of the clothing.

Dirk wasted no time in removing his own shirt, not quite caring where he tossed the article of clothing, or where Dave's landed. He had only a slight taste of Dave, and he was already addicted. "Thought I was supposed to undress you." Dirk ran his hand along Dave's side as he spoke after removing his gloves. Dave's skin was soft, despite the faded scars from strifes past.

"You're too slow." He mused, arms once again wasting no time in looping around the others neck, tugging him back down with no chance to escape. The others lips were soft, but firm perfect under his own - and his skin was warmer than the room, one leg carefully reaching up, looping around his hips to tug him in.

Dirk's smirk remained as his arm wrapped around Dave's lower back, hand resting on his hip as his tongue darted out, flicking across Dave's, demanding that Dave part his lips for him. His other hand had made its way to Dave's button and fly, already flicking the button open and pulling down the zipper, satisfied at hearing the faint sound of the zipper's teeth separating.

And, again, Dave was going to be difficult. He kept his mouth firmly closed, but lifted his hips, helping Dirk shimmy him out of his jeans. Inch by inch, they slid down; still firmly keeping his lips together, kissing the other furiously despite not allowing him in. "Mn." It was all Dave would let loose, his legs squirming, trying to slide out of his jeans.

Dirk didn't take too long to pull Dave's jeans off. There were days where he was too lazy to use both hands to take off his own jeans and had learned to use a single hand to pull them off. When it came to the matter of Dave being difficult once again, well, there were ways around that, such as Dirk's next move of moving his hand beneath his brother's boxers. Sure, it was cheating, but Dave never said that Dirk had to play fair.

And, as expected, a surprised noise slipped past his lips - hips moving forward, mouth opening just enough that Dirks tongue could slip forward, brushing against his own. He fought back - their tongues wrestling, Dave desperate to win against his older brother. It wasn't working all that great.

It was easy for Dirk to overpower Dave; after all, Dave was still a teenager, while Dirk was an adult. He still considered it a great accomplishment when he found that his tongue had met Dave's, seeing as Dave was a stubborn little bastard. Of course, Dave lost to Dirk (as usual), hand traveling upwards from around Dave's waist to slide into Dave's hair, gripping gently though firmly. Dirk pulled away slightly, smirk growing devious, as he pulled Dave's head back slightly, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the younger's throat.

Oh. _Oh_. He let out a soft breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his fingers gently trailing backwards, his palms cupping the back of Dirks neck, keeping him in place. The more kisses pressed to his skin, the more sounds left his lips - soft, inaudible mumbles; quiet whimpers, barely there moans. He was surprisingly vocal, but at the same time, agonizingly quiet. He was mildly annoyed that the elder always seemed to win, so he trailed down, one hand gripping the waistband of his boxers.

"Go ahead, take them off." Dirk's words came out as a mumble against Dave's skin, kisses moving from his neck to his shoulders, to his collarbone to his chest. Anywhere Dirk could reach without having to crouch down, a kiss was placed. "You have no idea," another kiss, this time right on Dave's jugular. "How long I have wanted this," A kiss placed on Dave's jaw. "How much I want you." The words were murmured, but still audible to Dave.

"Ah." He mumbled, arching up against the others lips, his fingers twitching as they gently tugged down his boxers. A soft sigh slid from his throat, unable to help it - a soft rumble following soon after. Dirks touch was too perfect; sending him damn near close to the edge of insanity. "And." He managed to breathe out, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned closer. "Just how long would that be? Also." Another pause, Dave trying to catch his breath. "M'pretty sure if you snatch off my boxers, we can enter that shower. Don't want to waste, ahn, water, you know."

"Don't worry 'bout wasting water." Still, Dirk grabbed Dave's boxers, tossing them to the side with the rest of their clothes. "To answer your other question," Dirk slid off his own jeans and boxers in one move. "Quite a few years." Dirk pulled Dave closer, arms wrapping around the younger Strider. "When did you learn the meaning of jerk off? How old were you?" Dirk lifted Dave off the counter, supporting him easily. It was only a few more steps to the shower.

His legs comfortably wrapped around the other males waist, arms looping around his neck, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he spoke. "Guess I didn't really understand it way back when, when I was little. But for fucks sakes, when I was around nine, all I wanted to do was hug the fuck out of you, be near you." He peppered kissed down his jawline, nipping softly at the skin. "Got worse as I got older."

Dirk chuckled a bit. "So all this started for you when you were nine?" Dirk slid the shower's sliding door to the side to step into the shower with Dave. "Weren't too off then, cause this started for me when you were around ten. Didn't do anything 'cause I thought you were still too young." Dirk kissed the side of Dave's neck, supporting Dave as he had earlier with one arm, using the other to shut the shower door fully. "D'you want me to put you down or no?"

"Surprise me." He drawled, instantly relaxing as the warm water began to spray down on their bodies. His fingers tangled in the others hair, pulling him in for a short kiss. "When I was ten? How bad was it?" He couldn't help himself - teeth lightly grazing the others bottom lip, arms tugging him as close as possible. This was better than his dreams. A hell of a lot better.

"Wasn't horrible. Mostly wanted just to keep you close and kiss and shit, but like I said, you were ten. Little too young to be doing some of that with." Dirk captured Dave's lips again briefly, keeping Dave up. Dave didn't weigh all that much, or at least it didn't feel like it. Eventually Dirk would have to put him down, of course, but for now, just supporting Dave was fine for him. "Now, though... I'm not waiting any longer."

"Yeah." He breathed out, following the others movements, lips melting together with soft groan, before he pulled away once more. "When did it start getting bad? Think I had my first wet dream..Dunno, when I was twelve?" He smirked, suddenly, lips trailing down his cheekbone, tongue darting out to catch a droplet of water sliding down his skin. "Remember that week where I avoided the shit out of you?"

"Just after your eleventh birthday. Maybe three months after?" Dirk's teeth gently caught Dave's earlobe, giving a gentle tug before releasing his ear. "Yeah I remember that week. I wasn't a fan of the fact you were avoiding me." Dirk moved so Dave was caught between his body and the wall, giving Dirk a bit of a break from supporting all of Dave's weight. "You wanna explain that one?" Dirk pressed a few kisses to Dave's neck and collarbone.

"Mf." He let out a sharp hiss, arching into the others touches, fingers scrabbling for purchase at his back before lightly dragging his nails along the skin. "I kept having wet dreams about you. Couldn't fucking look you in the eye. Every time I saw you, I'd remember them, and bam." He couldn't hide his smirk - didn't even attempt it, instead nipping softly at the others shoulder. "Every time I saw you, instant boner."

"Glad to know I have that kind of effect on you." Dirk sent Dave a smirk of his own, dragging a hand down to trail a finger along the underside of the mostly hard cock between them. "Don't have to hide those now, though." Dirk pressed a few more kisses to Dave's neck, free hand gripping at Dave's rear end, keeping him balanced all while managing to grope him. He knew Dave wouldn't mind. "I'll be disappointed if you do after this."

Like hell he would mind. He enjoyed every second of it; his hips beginning to lightly buck up against Dirks stomach. "Fucking tease." He murmured, delivering one sharp nip to the edge of his throat. "And for the record, I’m still holding in my boners. Not going to run to you every time I get a hard on." A small smirk, and he sighed, head resting against the older blondes head.

"I'd prefer if you did, though I clearly can't make you. You may change your tune after this though, kid." Dirk smirked, pressing his lips against the hollow of Dave's throat, starting with only one finger moving from holding Dave up to tracing along the curve where Dave's ass cheeks met. There was no eloquent way of saying that in any form, Dirk had realized long ago. Dirk's other hand, the one resting by Dave's dick, gently wrapped around the shaft. "Better?"

A pleased, shuddering sigh instantly left his throat when the older blondes hand -finally- made its way around his shaft, his body lightly keeling forwards into the touch. "Mn, I'm pretty sure I know what homoerotic sex entitles, Dirk." He shifted, tilting his head back in one last, futile attempt to breathe. He was nervous, yes - but at the same time, he needed it far more than he feared it. "And god, yes, that is so much better. You don't even know how much.. nm, more better, this is."

"Yeah, it entitles my cock in your ass and you moaning my name." And yeah, a bit of difficulty when it came to walking the next day, but Dirk was fairly sure that was a fair trade. Dirk brushed his finger against the ring of muscles of Dave's asshole. "It's gonna get better from here on." The brushing of Dirk's finger against the muscle was the only warning Dave was getting before Dirk began to push his slicked finger into the hole, past the muscles.

He let out a discomforted grunt, a low rumble leaving his lips, eyes gently sliding shut. "Gets better? Good. Pretty sure this just feels like someone sticking their finger up my ass." He shifted, again, before lightly biting his lip. "Mind doing me a favor and flopping me onto the floor? Plenty of time to get fucked into a wall, later, but I figure my first time I don't need my back as sore as my ass."

"That's because my finger is *in* your ass." Either way, Dirk slid to the floor with Dave, readjusting their positions so Dave was kneeling in Dirk's lap for the moment, just for easier access, in a way. "Hey, *you* chose the shower. You brought this upon yourself." Luckily, Dirk was usually a man willing to compromise under certain circumstances, this being one of them. "This better? You can decide how you wanna take it after I finish prepping you."

"Sounds good to me." He licked his lips, letting his gaze freely wander across the other. His hair, his face - his eyes, lips, neck, before traveling lower - taking in every bit of skin. He then let out a content sounding hum, sliding closer and crushing their lips together, mumbling against them. "Don't be a smartass, man, not cool. Also, take me however the fuck you want to take me."

Dirk smirked against Dave's lips, beginning to push a second finger into Dave. This was much easier than attempting to balance Dave while preparing him. "Your ass is mine, or will be soon enough." With that Dirk recaptured Dave's lips between his own, tongue sliding into Dave's mouth, the hand wrapped around Dave's cock sliding slowly along the length of it.

"So, that means walking around the street of Texas stark naked isn't exactly an option?" His voice was a low rumble, pulling away to speak. "And here I thought they'd all love me birthday suit." Dave gave in, leaning forward, their lips crushing together - his own tongue sliding forward, tangling gently against Dirks. It was all he could do not to moan.

"Never was an option. They'd probably love your birthday suit, but that's for my eyes only." Dirk snagged Dave's lower lip between his teeth before sliding his tongue back into Dave's mouth. Only they could carry out a conversation while Dirk was finger fucking Dave's ass and they were swapping spit. Dirk curled the fingers that were in Dave, spreading slightly in preparation for the third finger, the last one Dirk would put in Dave before taking him.

"I might just have to take myself up on that deal, anyway." He let out a small gasp, sucking in a lungful of air, the weird feeling of the others fingers in his ass slowly beginning to turn into something that was decidedly less odd. "I'll see how many numbers I can get, then you can roll around in your ego upon the realization that I’m all yours." His lips reconnected with the others, water raining down on the both of them, his hair slicked back from his forehead.

"Don't be flaunting what's meant for my eyes only. It'll all go to your head." Dirk nipped at the hollow of Dave's throat again, slightly spreading his two fingers, stretching Dave. "I already know you're all mine, kid. You always have been." Dirk chuckled, moving back do capture Dave's lips. Only Striders could be so talkative while preparing to have sex in the shower, and only with each other.

"You sound pretty fucking possessive, there, Dirk." He whispered, managing - for now, at least - to keep the soft moans from slipping past his lips, instead gently rocking his hips once, wanting the other to move on. "I mean, I'm chill with that, actually kind of like it, but is this you perpetually claiming my ass forever?" His lips carved into a small smirk, his fingers beginning to dig into the older blondes neck, keeping him in place.

"Yeah, probably. I'm not fond of letting other people touch what's mine." Dirk brushed a third finger against the other two already inside Dave, just barely poking the tip inside. "You don't seem to be against me claiming your ass forever, though." The third finger fully joined the other two, all three curling ever so slightly inside Dave. "Besides, my possessiveness is a fucking turn on and you know it."

"Whoever said I was against you claiming my ass?" He managed to cock an eyebrow, giving a sharp sound that was a mixture between a needy moan, and a surprised gasp. Dirks fingers had managed to brush up against _something_ , and that something had sent a small jolt of pleasure reeling through his nerves. "And yeah, kind of us. Nm.. Can't wait to see you when kids start hitting on me."

"Heh, found it." Dirk murmured, brushing his fingers up against that made Dave actually sound like he was really enjoying their current situation. He was attempting to memorize it's location, seeing as that was his target when his fingers were replaced by his cock. "Kinda is? I'm pretty sure it's a big turn on. If I had things my way all the time, other kids wouldn't be hitting on you."

"Found what?" He shot back, instantly, but was cut off by himself; his mind beginning to reel, hands scrabbling lightly for purchase at the floor of the shower. "Ah.. Uhm, and yeah, maybe it is a big turn on. Also." He let off another small sound, hesitating before burying his face against the others shoulder. "And face it, Dirk, I'm going to get hit on. Maybe I should recount every lovely little, hn, tale, of girls asking me out."

"That lovely bundle of nerves called your prostate, kid. Feels good, doesn't it?" Dirk smirked, assaulting the nerves with the tips of his fingers. Dave would be putty in his hands soon enough, not like he wasn't already. "Yeah, you're a good looking kid. Of course you're gonna have people chasing you. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"God, yes." He whispered, trying to keep himself sane - attempting to regain rational thought, or do something to prevent himself from writhing around on the ground lost in pleasure. "One time, this chick." He paused, licking his lips, red eyes half lidded and glazed over as he stared up at the other. "Stopped me in the hall, in the middle of everyone, and gave me a huge fucking box of chocolate for valentines day." His voice turned a bit mischievous, and he continued. "Remember last year when I gave you those chocolates and claimed it was ironic?"

"Good," Dirk let his fingers brush a bit more harshly against Dave's prostate at that. "You little shit. You didn't..." He knew Dave did. He wouldn't have brought it up if he hadn't. What a sneaky little bastard... Dirk raised him well. He was slightly impressed, but not completely.

He was rewarded with a sharp moan, Dave's head tilting to the side, cheek pressing against the floor. "Ha, fuck, yeah, I did. Told her I enjoyed every one of them, too." Dave scrabbled at the floor, trying to keep his hips from moving - but, having nothing to grab onto, they gave one sharp roll.

"You little fucker. Your enjoyment probably came from watching me eat them." Dirk pulled Dave back up to him; when had their positions changed to where Dave was on the floor? Didn't matter, seeing as Dave was back in his lap, supported by Dirk's other arm pressed against his lower back. Dirk's fingers curled again.

He found that being in his lap only deepened the contact to his prostrate, and all thought flew straight out the fucking window, a loud moan slipping past his lips, now able to wrap both arms around his neck and hold himself close. "Shit, you're too good at this. And, yeah, maybe." He nibbled at his shoulder, tongue flicking out to take away the sting. "She didn't know the difference."

"Only the best for you, Dave." Dirk murmured, curling and spreading his fingers, brushing against Dave's prostate every so often. "You shouldn't fool with the emotions of people unless they deserve it, kid. I'll let this one slide though, because those chocolates were fucking good." Dirk pressed his lips to the side of Dave's neck, letting his lips linger as he began to suck, sure to leave a mark.

"Didn't fool with her - Ah!" He jerked at one particularly firm press, his head swimming, breath coming out in short puffs. "I didn't fuck with her, ngh, emotions." He went silent, breathing softly, head tilting to the side to give Dirk more room. "Just...took the chocolates. Told her they were. Ah, shit, Dirk, good."

"If she was crushin' on you, then you might have given her some hope." Dirk smirked at his mark left on Dave's neck. It was in a location that would be somewhat difficult to hide without some form of cover up. "Had enough of my fingers?"

"Your jealousy is showing." He gasped, softly, letting his face bury against the others shoulders. He was still sane, for the most part - shifting closer, hips beginning to rock on their own accord. "And fuck. Maybe."

"Is that a bad thing?" Dirk placed his lips behind Dave's ear, sucking gently on the sensitive skin behind his ear for a moment. "You're getting needy. Think you're ready for me to take you? You're certainly prepped enough." Smirking against the skin behind Dave's ear, Dirk went back to sucking on it.

"Mn." He didn't answer - he was beyond stubborn, shivering and trembling, nose tucked fiercely against his neck. His fingers flexed, before grasping his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Answer me, Dave. I'll slow down if you don't." As if to prove his point, Dirk slowly began to remove his fingers from Dave, waiting for an answer. The smirk never left his lips.

Oh, god. Dave - stubborn as a mule - only gave a pained moan, keeping his mouth slipped shut seconds later. Even if he managed to keep quiet so far, he still couldn't disguise the trembling in his limbs.

"I'm not going to touch you anywhere or in any form until you answer me." Dirk was only slightly cruel. All Dave needed to say was 'yes' and Dirk would go right back to touching him, and, consequently, fucking him.

Like hell that was going to happen. He swallowed thickly, forcing his pokerface back into place, thighs trembling, before scooting out of his lap. His arms folded across his chest - those, too, were shaking - and he looked defiant, unable to muster the energy to be amused.

"Stop being stubborn, kid." Dirk narrowed his eyes at Dave, equally as stubborn, despite wanting to just run his hands all over Dave and turn him into a pile of goo. It would be simple to do so, even a nod from the younger would work.

Nope, not happening. Unabashed, he brought his knees up, partially hiding himself, hands working at his own cock. _Then_ his lips twitched in amusement. "Why would I do that, Dirk?"

"Because you want it." Dirk replied simply, leaning back against the wall of the shower. He brought his hand down to touch his own cock, lightly stroking it, waiting to see Dave's reaction. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Just because it's obviously a thing that I want." To retaliate, he closed his eyes, leaning back against the shower wall and lightly stifling a moan. "Doesn't mean I’m going to give in to it."

"Just give in, kid. We both want it. It's a reassurance thing for me. Don't wanna take you if you don't feel ready." Dirk wasn't lying, and it showed. "If you weren't being so stubborn, my dick would already be in you."

"I'm obviously ready, Bro." He let his eyes flicker open, though they were half lidded, legs twitching. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't let your fingers in my ass." A pause - a sharp breath, tilting his head back. "I'm ready. Just stubborn."

"Then get your ass back over here and into my lap." Dirk said it so casually, raising a brow and waiting for Dave to move. "I'll drag you over here by your ankle if I have to. Your choice." Dirk's fingers twitched, already ready to grab Dave's ankle.

"After taking my time to be stubborn enough to stay over here, what makes you even think I’ll go that easily?" He tilted his legs away, scooting backwards until he was against the wall. His entire backside was throbbing - too stretched, _needing_ something there.

"You little prick." Dirk couldn't find it in him to be just as stubborn any longer, leaning forward onto his knees and grabbing Dave's leg, dragging the younger blond over to him. It wasn't difficult; the floor of the shower was slicked and made it easy to drag Dave over to him.

He let out a small noise of indignation, but made no move to resist, staring up at the other, his eyes wide - glazed over, fingers lax against his shaft. "You going to keep dragging me, or actually do something about it?"

"If I wasn't gonna do something about it I wouldn't have dragged your stubborn ass back over here." Dirk pulled Dave onto his lap once again, positioning the younger on top of him in such a way where Dave had his legs on either side of Dirk's. Dirk positioned the head of his cock against Dave's stretched hole. It took less than three seconds for Dirk to begin pushing the head of his cock past the rings of muscle in Dave's ass.

Oh, _god_. He instantly let out a small yelp, not expecting it - his face turning a bright pink in shame for letting loose such a feminine noise. Seconds later, he was lightly scrabbling at the others shoulders, pulling himself closer as he attempted to take Dirk's dick without letting out anymore unnecessary noises.

The smirk returned to Dirk's face as his cock slowly moved further and further into Dave. Dave felt... unreal. He knew Dave would be tight - the kid was a virgin until this moment and it showed - but _damn_.

He gave a soft gasp, squirming, lightly biting at the older blondes shoulder in an attempt not to moan. His arms wound tightly around his neck, unforgiving, unrelenting.

Dirk's hands gripped at Dave's bottom, biting the inside of his own lip as Dave took more and more of him, attempting not to let out any groans of his own. He didn't mind Dave's grip on his neck; that would loosen eventually.

It was far too long before he was filled, body giving out soft, occasional tremors. His head laid gently against Dirk's shoulder, nipping softly at the skin, lightly kissing away the sting his teeth had left.

Dirk gave Dave a moment to adjust to the feeling of being filled with more than just three fingers. The heel of his palm rubbed against the base of Dave's spine, relaxing the muscles. "Relax your body and you'll adjust faster."

"You try relaxing with a dick in your ass." He rumbled softly, squeezing his eyes shit, barely un-tensing as he took a shaky breath.

"Don't be a smartass. Just breathe and relax. Trust me on this, kid." Dirk continued to rub at Dave's lower back, pressing a few kisses to Dave's temple and whatever part of Dave's head he could get to.

"M'Tryin'." He hissed, the Texas accent flying through the air, before shivering once more, gently relaxing himself."

"There you go." Dirk could feel Dave's body un-tensing, giving a shallow thrust upwards with no warning. It was worth it.

"Ah!" His voice was sharp, surprised, riddled with a small moan. "Ngh, shit, Dirk."

"If I let you get too relaxed you wouldn't expect it. I know what I'm doing here." Dirk gave another shallow thrust, waiting for Dave to completely adjust to the feeling of being filled with something bigger, as well as the movement of said cock.

"I bet you do." He was only a little bitter; it wasn't as if he was completely oblivious to Dirks sex life, but the thought that this was now his...was a great one. He groaned, softly, gently rolling his hips.

"Hey, be grateful that I know what I'm doing. Being fucked by someone who has no idea what they're doing isn't always the best option." Dirk would know that, too. One time and never again did he let that happen. "Besides, I only ever thought of you." Dirk pulled Dave's head back a bit, pressing kisses to his throat.

"That's a wonderful way of putting it." He breathed softly, his breath coming out in light puffs of air. "Calling out the name 'Dave' isn't the best option when they know you have a little Bro named Dave." He continued lightly rocking hid hips, fully adjusted, itching needfully for more.

"Never said I called out your name. You were all I thought about and imagined, but I made sure I didn't slip up. Never said any names." Dirk thrust up again, holding Dave steady. "Just know you're the only one I've ever really wanted." More kisses littered Dave's throat.

He lost the ability to speak. A quiet moan was released from the back of his throat, vibrating under the others lips, hips gently jerking in sync with the older blondes movements. His arms unwound from his neck, instead tangling his fingers in his hair, pulling him down and crushing their lips together.

Dirk slid his tongue into Dave's mouth easily, knowing Dave would have a hard time resisting at this point. Normally, Dirk would have Dave on his back at this point, but that wasn't exactly the greatest idea, seeing they were in the shower. Dirk angled his hips a bit, trying to remember where Dave's prostate was.

He instantly allowed the others tongue in his mouth, suckling softly on the muscle, his fingers flexing in his hair, legs wrapped firmly around his waist. He was torn violently from his thoughts as one sharp thrust decided to slam directly into his prostate, and he blanked out - feeling nothing but pleasure, letting out a sharp cry.

Dirk shuddered, hearing Dave's cry. Stoic Dave had come completely unraveled before him, and it was thanks to him. He pulled Dave closer to him, thrusting up again and moving from Dave's lips to his neck once again, to his shoulders and to the hollow in his throat.

"Dirk." He whispered softly, eyes squeezing shut, pleasure rendering him helpless and immobile. He moaned - each breath laced with a soft noise, lightly rolling his hips in sync with every perfect movement the other made.

"Open your eyes, Dave." It was one thing for the ruby irises of his brother's to be hidden behind shades, but Dirk wanted, needed, to see Dave's eyes. To see how much he truly affected him, seeing as this had only happened to either of them in their dreams.

"Ngh." He opened them - but, buried his head in the crook of the others neck, rendering them invisible. He could barely breathe, barely speak, barely move. It was too much, and his dreams had nothing on how badly he was crumbling. Dave moaned, again, snapping his hips down.

Dirk wanted so badly to just flip them, have Dave laying down and to hover above him. It just wasn't the ideal location, nor did he want to give Dave back pain on top of the pain he'd lave later on. He would have to deal with simply snapping his hips up as Dave came down. "Don't hide your face; look at me."

"No." He gasped out, rolling his hips. Ideally, he wouldn't mind the pain - truthfully, he didn't care. Being on his back would probably be a hell of a lot easier than being on Dirks lap.

Dirk took a moment to think before practically saying screw it, pulling out from Dave momentarily before flipping their positions, Dave on his back (Dirk made sure not to let the kid hit his head) and staring up at Dirk, who quickly re-entered Dave. "Now you have no choice." And hell, it was definitely a lot easier to take Dave in this position.

It all happened in a blur, leaving him a whimpering mess, squeezing his eyes shut. "Mn. I can just not open then." But a second later, his eyes were slipping open, staring blearily at the other as he moved his hips upwards, rolling and snapping in sync with his movements.

Hovering over Dave was definitely much easier. Dirk claimed Dave's lips for himself as he rolled his hips into Dave's, seeking out his prostate once again. To be able to watch Dave and not have the younger hide his face was better than having Dave in his lap.

It took a second for the other to re-find his sweet spot, but when he did, Dave once again scrabbled blindly at the floor, fingertips haphazardly searching for something to hold on to. Forced to stare blearily up at Dirk, the smaller blonde couldn't help but moan with each movement.

Dirk's fingers itched for a camera, used to filming anything remotely pornographic (even if it was only for his Smuppets), simply to capture Dave's expressions on film. The kid had no idea how attractive he was looking, hair slicked back from the water, face twisted in pleasure... it was a sight Dirk would never forget. He refrained, though, pressing kisses to Dave's neck instead as he moved.

He had no idea what the others thoughts aimed at; though, if he did, he probably would have bit hard enough to leave a none too delicate bruise at his shoulder in revenge. Dave paused, hesitating with his jerking, before carefully letting one leg loop around the others abdomen, resting against the dip of his waist.

Dirk smirked against Dave's skin, balancing on one hand, the other moving and resting against Dave's bare thigh, making its way down to Dave's knee before moving back up, wrapping around Dave's dick. The first time he had touched Dave's dick since they got into the shower.

He groaned. He needed more, wanted more, and his entire system was slowly overriding with a scorching, white hot burn - spreading through his veins, and he knew without a doubt he wouldn't be lasting much longer. He looped both arms around the others neck, forcing their lips together.

Lazy strokes to Dave's dick were given, not matching up with the movement of Dirk's hips. He didn't care, completely absorbed in Dave and his actions. His tongue met Dave's, and nothing mattered. He was completely focused on making sure that Dave felt good.

It was strange, wrong, wonderful, perfect. He shouldn't be enjoying this, but shit, did he love it. His other leg dipped around his waist, locking his ankles together, jerking himself upwards and letting out a loud cry, only to have it swallowed by the others lips.

Dirk's grip on Dave's dick tightened the slightest bit; he was enjoying this far too much to allow Dave to get his release before him. Their difference in stamina was obvious, something Dirk would fix with time. He just couldn't get his own release with Dave completely exhausted. If he had to, he'd prevent Dave from getting his release too soon; just by a few moments.

"Don't you - Ah! Fuck, don't.." He whined softly, tilting his head back, slipping his eyes shut to have to avoid staring pleadingly up at the older blonde. "Fuck, _Dirk_ , don't you dare." He jerked again, unable to help it, pressure building on top of pressure.

"Hold it back, then. I don't want you finishing before me and being completely exhausted before I even get my release." His grip tightened the slightest bit once more, threatening to prevent the release. He'd work with Dave on stamina some other time.

"Can't." He whispered back, harshly, willing his hips to stay in place - managing to minimize his movement, barely rolling in sync with Dirk. He squirmed, breath coming out in sharp puffs of air, leaving him winded.

"You can." Dirk pressed his lips to Dave's jaw, sucking gently on the skin as his hips rolled into Dave's. Along with working with Dave on stamina on the near future, he'd also discover the kid's kinks and put those to use as well.

If his eyes had been open, they would have rolled back in his head. Instead, he whimpered - god be damned, _whimpered_ , his voice straining out the others name. "I fucking, hnngg.. I can't, shit."

"You _can_." The unspoken 'and you will' was there, laced in Dirk's voice. "Just breathe, kid." Just for good measure, Dirk's grip tightened enough to cut off Dave's release before it even happened, pressing in just the right spots so Dave could still feel every touch Dirk placed with his free fingers.

"Oh my god, fuck, no, ah!" He babbled wildly, his voice lacing on the edges of desperate and pleading. The pleasure was so high strung, boiling through him, that the effort to move was rendering him completely helpless - pliable in Dirks hands, resisting the urge to choke out a soft, pleading gasp. "Ngghh.."

"This is only the beginning of your stamina training." Dirk murmured. Just a bit more, just until he was near his... then he'd let Dave finally have his release. It shouldn't have been too much longer; Dave was just too tight to last as long as he normally would be able to. "Just a bit more, kid. You can take it."

"S-stamin, ah!" He couldn't speak. His vision was going white; fingers tightening to a degree that was almost painful on the others hair, tugging angrily at the wet blonde tresses. "You... fucker, holy shit, Dirk." Dave's voice lowered to a whisper, grasping the strength to lift himself, teeth nibbling at the others earlobe. He broke, a desperate murmur reacing past his lips. " _Please_."

Dirk cracked a bit at Dave's plead, fingers releasing Dave's cock, seeing as he was quickly approaching his own release fast. Dave would realize that Dirk prolonging his release was worth it, or at least he hoped the kid would realize. "Let it out."

He didn't have to say it twice. He crushed their lips together, stifling his cry, hips jerking upwards one last time as an earth shattering feeling came over him - wiping him clean of anything but him, and Dirk, and the pleasure, seeming to go on forever but not even close to long enough.

Dirk groaned lowly into their kiss, the feeling of Dave's muscles tightening around him proving to be too much, coaxing him into his own release. There was a split second decision Dirk had to make; pull out or release in Dave, before the decision was made for him. He simply didn't have enough coherence to pull out, not this time.

He was too winded to notice, to lost in a heavy euphoria to do anything but let out an unintelligible rumble, head slipping back to rest against the slicked, tiled floor of the shower. Later, he might exact revenge - if he could move his ass, or back, that is - either that, or make Dirk clean up the mess he'd left.

Dirk gave a few more shallow thrusts before slipping out of Dave, still hovering over the exhausted kid. He pressed a small kiss to Dave's lips before running a thumb over Dave's cheekbone, just looking down at him. Nothing was said.

His breathing took a long, long time to return to normal. Eventually, he was able to open his eyes - staring up at the other, red eyes dazed, glazed over with such a calm, quiet composure he could have stayed like that, forever. He was spent, entirely and completely.

"Enjoy yourself, kid?" Dirk spoke quietly, reaching behind him to turn the shower off. The water slowly trickled off, dripping out of the shower head. It was only then that Dirk had realized that during their romp, the water in the shower had turned cold. He wasn't surprised, in all honesty.

"Mn." His tongue felt thick against his mouth, trying halfheartedly to sit up before realizing it was a pointless effort. He wasn't going anywhere; his body simply refused to allow it. Another few moments passed by, and the cold began to soak through him - holy, _shit_. It was cold.

Dirk took that as a yes, picking himself up off of Dave. The kid wasn't moving anytime soon and it was obvious. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Dirk grabbed a second towel and plucked Dave up off of the shower floor, wrapping the towel around him before carrying him out of the bathroom. Kid was shivering, so to the heated living room the two went.

He had no complaints, to that. Being carried was a hell of a lot better than being forced to walk out of the bathroom. What he did do, though, was gently curl himself around the older blondes chest, eyes gently sliding shut.

"Tired, kid?" Dirk spoke softly, bypassing Dave's room (because screw clothes at this point) and sitting down on the futon in the living room, keeping Dave in his lap. Vaguely he remembered that he had left their shades behind, but that was a situation for later.

"As if some big, angry man full of ego and man grit fucked me in a shower for an hour, and then refused to let me hit my goddamned peak for a good ten minutes. You?" He said that with a blank face, though his eyes were still glazed, cheeks still red.

"Stamina training, kid. You seriously need it." Dirk ruffled Dave's hair a bit, watching as the wet locks fell into the younger blond's eyes. "Yeah, I'm a little tired. Not as tired as you, though."

"I'm officially revoking you from my ass. Exit only." He licked his lips, fully relaxing against the others chest. Shit, he was tired. So, so tired.

"Like hell you are. You enjoyed it too much to ban me from your ass." Dirk let out a small chuckle, which was rare in itself. "It might be a few days before you're willing to let me back in, though."

"Nope, revoked. Go fuck yourself, see how it feels." Dave - well, he was already regaining his stubborn spark. If need be, he'd vehemently avoid Dirk, just to tease the fuck out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also there might be more to this later??? I might make this into a series if these continue ouo


End file.
